Valentine’s Day Vignettes
by AlisonLydon
Summary: Some Valentine's Day nuggets for you to enjoy. COMPLETED. Please Read and Review.
1. Happy Valentine's Day

**Valentine's Day Vignettes**

**By: Alison Lydon**

**Created for the older fan (ages 17-adult)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. No copyright infringement is **

**intended.**

**These are not proper stories nor are they even short shorts. They are just one **

**to three pages double spaced fun miniatures.**

**They are little story nuggets to celebrate Valentine's Day. You don't need to **

**have a significant other; you can be your own valentine. But if you do have **

**someone to snuggle with all the better.**

**You know how you channel surf and catch a movie or show in the middle **

**that's what these four vignettes are. They aren't stories, there is no main plot, **

**they are just Valentine's Day nuggets for you to enjoy.**

**One is Walter and Audrey **

**Two is Josh and Mindy **

**Three is Megan and Neil**

**And**

**Four is Drake and someone unexpected**

**A little note without giving the mini plot-ettes away, if you don't like to read **

**anything 'controversial' then you might want to stop at chapter three. **

**Happy Valentine's Day!**


	2. Walter and Audrey

**Number One: Walter & Audrey**

It was February fifteenth when Walter Nichols woke up with a knot in his back because

his wife of two years, Audrey, made him sleep on the living room sofa. It wasn't

intentional. He didn't forget Valentine's Day on purpose.

The heart shaped box of Russell Stover chocolate was on the coffee table unopened.

He left the house after coming home from his nightly news weathercast to sprint to the

Zippy Mart to get the candy. Technically it was still February fourteenth when he came

home. The digital clock on top of the television read eleven fifty-nine. But Audrey with

the temper to match her red hair threw his pajamas at him and locked the door to their

bedroom. It was now after ten in the morning and the kids were all in school. Walter was

tempted to open the candy box; he could do with a chocolate covered coconut bon-bon

right about now. But he didn't want to sleep on the sofa two nights in a row.

"Audrey," Walter walked in the kitchen and put the box on the table. "How are you

feeling today?" He kissed her on the cheek while she was wiping the counter. There

were no words back to her husband.

"I honestly didn't forget Valentine's Day. And don't you think it's all commercialized

hype, come on."

Okay so that wasn't Walter Nichols' best defense.

"You really don't get why I'm angry do you?" He sat down, he had a feeling his wife had

a lot weighing on her mind.

"I'm not the first husband…"

"Stop right there. It's not about gifts and candy. You should know me better than that.

You are _not_ my first husband. I would have expected Drake (Sr.) to forget. But not you

Walter Nichols for you are better than he is."

"I'm sorry. I didn't even think about your first husband." The one who had her eldest

child's name.

Walter tried to put his hand on top of hers, but she pushed hers away.

"There were no long kisses or warm embraces yesterday. It was just another wheels

keep turning day. Get the kids ready for school and Drake and Josh are ready to leave

the nest soon and Megan, she's so independent already. I'm useless."

Walter got up and placed his hands on Audrey's shoulders.

"One thing you are not is useless." He kissed her softly on her neck.

He was happy when she didn't push back.

Audrey opened the heart shaped box of candy and took out the chocolate covered

coconut bon-bon and placed it in Walter's mouth.

"I love you, Audrey. I'm sorry for being so stupid." He held her hand to help her out of the

chair.

"I love you too, Walter."

The coconut was good but she wasa more satisfying taste. They didn't have to worry

about any kids catching them in the act as they made the way to their bedroom as much

in love today as they were two years ago.


	3. Josh and Mindy

**Number Two: Josh and Mindy**

Mindy Crenshaw hated crowds. She never wanted to be in the popular look-at-me

cliques. Her boyfriend Josh Nichols read her mind completely when they skipped out of

Belleview High's Valentine's Day dance to park. Josh had the radio on a soft mellow

station as he did the faux yawn arm around the shoulder move. Mindy this was coming

and she didn't mind. She did feel slightly self-conscious in her strapless sky blue taffeta

dress.

"Mindy, did I tell you that you look ravishing tonight?"

She smiled. "Better than Oprah?"

"You know it."

Their lips and met and they slowly put their arms around one another and kissed. When

Mindy felt Josh trying to find the zipper on the back of her dress she pulled herself up.

"I'm not ready for that, Josh."

He sighed in the typical male frustration way.

"Is that a problem? I mean if it is…you can just dial up 'Hot Liza' on your cell phone. I

heard that she broke up with Brent."

"You know I love you—it just gets frustrating."

"I know. Do you think it's not frustrating for me too? It's a two way street, Josh. I don't

want us to have our first time in the back of a car."

Josh put his arm around her again this time with no intention of trying to unzip her formal

dress, "I agree. Well before I totally ruin this night…"

"You didn't ruin tonight." She kissed him on the lips.

"You might want to open up the glove compartment." Josh removed his arm from her.

"Oh, really? What's in the box?"

"You have to open it, Mindy."

"Okay…A medal?"

It was a gold toned model with a blue ribbon. He turned on the overhead light so that

she could read what was inscribed on it.

_Josh Nichols_

_Science Fair First Prize_

_Solar system display_

_Dewey Elementary School_

_Fourth Grade-1995_

"That was my first science fair prize. I want you to have it. I'd have had more awards but

someone always came ahead of me."

"I love it, Josh, and I love you." She handed him the medal so he could put it around her

neck. She felt like a champion.

"I love you, too, Mindy. And I want you to know you are worth waiting for."

But for now all that the two seventeen year olds had was time to be carefree and fog up

the windows with the promise that there would be more someday.


	4. Megan and Neil

**Number Three: Megan and Neil**

Megan didn't like boys. They were such stupid creatures. Always leaving the toilet seat

up and smelling the rooms up with their special scent that made her want to gag. Mrs.

Hunter had the embarrassing idea for the class to send candy grams to each other.

Candy grams were little hand written messages attached to big lollipops. She really

wasn't expecting any and she didn't send any, not even one to herself. If she wanted a

lollipop she'd go to the Quiggly Mart after school.

Katie and Adam were passing out the pops from Mrs. Hunter's old Payless shoeboxes.

Weren't you supposed to go to school to learn and be smarter than your brothers?

And it's not like that required a lot of learning to get there, she thought.

"Looks like you got one, Megan." Katie handed her the lemon Charms lollipop.

Who on Earth would send her a candy gram? She wore if Boob and Boober had

anything to do with it she was going to make sure she did something painful to them

with Crazy Glue once she got home.

Megan opened up the pink (of course) heart shaped tag to find out who was

responsible for this:

_Dear Megan,_

_Drums are cool…but your cooler_

_Neil_

Neil Kramer who Drake thought was a young drum wizard? He couldn't even spell! She

looked behind her to see him pretending to be tying his shoelaces. She supposed it

was nice of him.

When she noticed Mrs. Hunter stepped out of the room probably to announce there was

another hobo in the classroom so she could get another fifteen minutes of a coffee

break, that's when Megan went up to Neil's desk.

"Hey."

"Hi, Megan."

"Why did you send me a candy gram?" She had to be the most mature girl in this whole

classroom because she certainly wasn't a nervous wad of a giggling mess like some of

the females in the class.

"Cause I wanted to."

"Oh. I don't care. I just wanted you to know that you spelled your wrong. It's y-o-u

apostrophe r-e. For future reference."

She went back to her desk leaving the poor young boy confused. Megan looked at the

calendar on the wall and remembered that Drake had a gig that night at the Brew Note.

It's not like she cared or anything, but she wondered if Neil was going to be there?


	5. Drake and Josh

**Number Four: Drake & Josh**

It was one thirty in the morning when Valentine's Day fell on a Saturday and the boy's

bedroom looked like it was hit by a hurricane. There were pizza boxes everywhere

along with soda and beer cans. Drake came home after a gig with a bunch of free

pizzas and beer who else better to share his good fortune with but his brother, Josh.

Audrey and Walter were away for the weekend in Los Angeles after they let

Megan stay with her e-pal Jessica in Denver.

They ate and drank, just enough booze to feel buzzed, but not enough to run to the toilet

in agony. The DVD of The Blues Brothers finished and the screen was blue. The

brightness woke Josh Nichols up as he noticed that they were almost spooning each

other. He wasn't sure if it was the beer or if the drink was giving him confidence. He

pushed the bangs out of Drake's eyes and wondered what it would be like to kiss him?

He looked so angelic when he was sleeping. Josh didn't analyze it, which might have

been one benefit of the booze. He just got in position and started kissing him. Josh

didn't know how or why but he tasted strawberries.

"W-ha-t?"

Drake drank more than his brother and Josh didn't want to scare him. He didn't want

Drake to ever be angry with him. He'd die without his brother.

"I wanted to kiss you."

And then the unexpected happened. Drake kissed Josh back.

"You _are_ an excellent kisser." The sluts of Belleview were right.

"I-I k-now."

More kisses. Josh put his hand up his brother's t-shirt. It all felt so good. It never felt this

way with Mindy ever. And he was supposed to love her.

Drake's arms didn't move at all but Josh felt his presence. That would not be happening

if he didn't love him back.

Josh was afraid the Budweiser must have been wearing off. He took his hand out of

Drake's t-shirt.

"What's the secret to your great hair?"

"h-h-o-t oi-l and con-d—i—ti—on---er." Drake pulled him closer so they could keep on

kissing. It was like watching butter melt on fresh summertime corn on the cob.

"I love you. You're always there for me when it counts."

"I---l---ov---e---y---ou. Y---ou---m-m-m-a—kk—ee m—e l-l-augh."

Did that mean he knew who he was talking to? Who he was sharing forbidden kisses

with?

Then as quick as it was it was over when Drake passed out again. Josh got up so he

could give his brother some more pillows. That sofa could be lethalif you slept on it

long enough. He noticed he still had his boots on and Josh took them off for him and

stretched his legs out on the sofa before covering him with his brown blanket. He would

_always _take care of him.

It was sad in a way, Josh reflected as he went to his bed wondering if he should satisfy

himself while thinking of him to finish his desires? Drake was going to wake up with one

Hell of a hangover with his memories of this night forgotten. One thing was for certain

though, Josh Nichols thought as he decided to go downstairs and run around the living

room sofa a few times to get what he was thinking out of his mind for good, he would

never forget this night.

**THE END**


End file.
